


Dear Lance McClain

by Endless_Wolves (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen References, Hunk (Voltron) as Alana Beck, Keith (Voltron) as Connor Murphy, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) as Evan Hansen, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt as Jared Kleinman, Shiro (Voltron) as Zoe Murphy, moreso the book than the musical, uh idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Endless_Wolves
Summary: The DEH au nobody asked for. (Based off the BOOK people. The BOOK.)
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Dear Lance McClain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the span of 4 months and only got 1000 words. Rip me.

**Dear Lance McClain,**

That’s how my letters always start. Obviously the Dear because no matter how weird it is to write to yourself you still have to use basic writing skills. Then the name which is mine, I don’t know why I would be writing letters to anyone else, I don’t have any real friends. Pidge is only my ‘friend’ because her parents pay her car insurance if she ‘hangs out’ with me.

You might be questioning why I’m writing a letter to myself, which is understandable because it’s a pretty weird thing to be doing. I would be mortified if someone found one of my letters. All I want to do is blend in, I already stick out enough with this stupid cast, I don’t need people thinking I’m some kind of self-worshipping asshole on top of that.

I have to write some sort of positive letter about how ‘amazing’ the day is going to be for therapy. They honestly aren’t even helping my anxiety so I don’t see what the point is but Dr. Coran, my therapist, is forcing me to do it anyway so I’d rather not get scolded for avoiding them.   
  
**Today is going to be a good day, and here’s why;**

That’s how I always start the body of the letter. It’s supposed to help me write a positive letter that will motivate me throughout the day. Once again I think these letters are complete bull, but there’s not much I can do about it.

**Because today all you have to do is be yourself. But also confident. That’s important.**  
 **And interesting. Easy to talk to. Approachable. And don’t hide either. Reveal yourself**  
 **to others. Not in a pervy way, don’t disrobe. Just be you- the true you. Be yourself. Be**  
 **true to yourself.**

No that’s terrible. I always go off on tangents like this. It doesn’t even make sense. ‘Be true to yourself’? What does that even mean. Maybe the ‘true’ me is better at existing. He’s probably got everything figured out and a life planned. And he wouldn’t be so nervous around Shiro. Maybe he’s already with Shiro. He probably didn’t hesitate to introduce himself to Shiro at the Jazz concert where Shiro played an amazing song on the guitar. The true me would go up there and shake Shiro’s hand and then compliment his music instead of sitting there and forcing himself into a mini panic attack like a fool.

I close my computer, I’ll have plenty of time to finish it, it’s not like I have an appointment today.  
Laying back down is the most tempting thing, or asking to stay home but then my mom will be upset and worried and she really can’t afford a break from her job for her stupid anxiety-ridden kid. 

“You decided not to eat last night?” Speak of the devil and he will appear, or she, in this case.

My mom is standing in the doorway waving the 20$ she left for food. “I wasn’t hungry.”  
She sighs and I know she’s disappointed in me again. Big shocker there Lance! Still, it feels bad to know I let her down so much. “Come on honey, you need to be able to order dinner. You’re never gonna make it through college like this.” 

I know she means well. She even tried to convince me once that it wasn’t bad cause I could order online, no people, no anxiety. But that’s where she’s wrong because I still have to talk to the delivery person and if anything goes wrong they’ll call me and heaven knows I would never answer a call from an unknown number. Nevermind the fact that they might try to scam you out of your money by saying they don’t have enough 1$’s. It’s not worth it.

“Sorry mom.”

She sighs again and God am I starting to hate that noise. It seems like the only reaction I ever get.

“I know hon. I know.” She shakes her head and puts a smile on, immediately brightening up, “I made you an appointment with Dr. Coran today!”

“But I’m seeing him next week, why do I have to go today?” Do I seriously have to go to an appointment because I skipped dinner once? If I knew this was gonna happen I would have taken the cash. Or told her I ate something here. Then again we don’t have any food in the house so that’s not very believable.

“I’m just worried about you. I thought you guys were supposed to be working on these issues and you should be able to order for yourself now.”

And there we go. She always says ‘I’m worried about you’ because she knows that it makes me feel bad. You were the one who told me manipulating people is wrong mom, way to be a hypocrite. 

“We are mom! It’s just… It’s not going as quickly as we hoped.”

She sits next to me and runs a hand through my hair and while I appreciate the sentiment, it only makes me more nervous. I stand up and shoo her out of the room saying, “I have to get ready,” and I sit down again, wondering why I’m so ridiculous that I can’t even talk with my own mother.

* * *

As we’re in the car she’s talking again and I’m wondering, ‘If my people meter is almost filled at 7:00 am how am I going to survive?’

“Have you been writing the letters Dr. Coran told you to write? You know they’re gonna help you Lance, he wouldn’t have assigned them to you if he though they weren’t going to work.”  
I sigh and I know she’s just trying to be supportive but I can only take so much before it turns into too much, y’know? “Yes mom I’m still writing the letters.”

We’re pulling up to the school and as I start getting out she grabs my arm, “Lance he told me that you haven’t turned in any letters over the summer.”

Ah, that explains it. Dr. Coran blabbed about it and now my mom is worried about me trying to rebel or something. “I already started mine for today. I did write some letters over the summer.” Now I’m actually leaving the car and trying not to look beside me because I know she’ll look upset.

“Okay honey. I’ll pick you up after school, yeah?”

I nod, “Yeah. See you then mom.” 

And suddenly I’m staring up at this prison of a school and I’m really thinking, ‘Why did I come to school today?’


End file.
